pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Snowveil Lair
If you are looking for Snowveil Den click here. Snowveil Lair is the deeper part of Snowveil Den. It has 10 floors and includes more evolved forms of the previous part which make the pokemon tougher. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 55-60, but the recruitable Pokémon are level 5. Dungon Parts Scenery The scenery in this dungeon stays the same throughout the entire course. There is a darkness around you for all the floors. The water is uncommon and small with rooms being small most of the times and medium size. The walls are more of a red color and there are creaters in th e walls. The floors are more sleaker then before while still being snowy. The weather that is found in this dungeon is a combination of hail and snow. Pokemon There are many Pokémon that are the same as the previous Pokémon however there are also a lot of new ones. Most of them are all final stage Pokémon and they have supporting moves to help, such examples are magnezone with Mirror Coat or Lucario with Heal Pulse. The level range is from 5 to the 60s. They are differnent types, with the main focus being Steel. *Magnezone *Lucario *Nosepass - Recruit Rate +.005% *Riolu - Recruit Rate +.005% *Onix *Probopass *Steelix *Porygon-Z *Absol *Medicham *Metagross *Grumpig *Magneton *Porygon2 Boss The Pokémon here have a storyline where they are a band of misfits that keep the Beartic family from being together. You must fight them at the same time. They each drop Tiny Mushrooms, though it is not a 100% drop. The bosses also drop a rare item. *Umbreon *Grumpig *Clefable - Focus Band *Hitmonlee - Expert Belt Items The items that are inside Snowveil Lair are supplies that are needed to complete the dungeon, but there are also different items that can only be found in this dungeon, such as Coronet Rock. *Apple *Big Apple *Ether *Max Ether *Various Orbs *Various Berries *Mystery Eggs* (On and Off the Walls) *Coronet Rock (Walls) *Reviver Seed *The Mystery Eggs that are found here can be hatched into a Porygon (Wall Eggs) or Riolu, Joltik, and Nosepass. At the end of the dungeon there is a deluxe box that the beartic family give you after the Rogue Group is defeated, there is a chance that it includes one of the following; *TM Ice Beam *TM Thunderbolt *Trap Scarf *Icy Rock *Cheri Scarf *TM Torment *TM Taunt Dungeon Objective There is no dungeon objective to this dungeon other then to go up the stairs and beat it. However there are select items and Pokémon that can only be found in this dungeon such as; *Coronet Rock *Porygon Egg Trivia *Though sometimes tied with Tanren Chambers in training, Snowveil Den, combined with Snowveil Lair, are by far the best place to go and freely level up anything you choose without any supply, exp, or level restrictions. *The level 55-60 recruits in Snowveil Den and Lair were made unrecruitable due to how broken it was to have easily recruited a high level. Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:PMU 7